The Middle of the End
by ShaneHarper
Summary: Lorelai and Luke aren't together anymore and she's haunted by nightmares. She wants her middle, not just the beginning and end, which are both sweet and revealing to what went wrong. Complete!
1. Beginning

**Default: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created.

_Note: I am an avid Gilmore watcher and know exactly how Luke and Lorelai got together. Well, this is Lorelai's dream! And she can change anything she wants to…so that's this story._

Lorelai watched Rory leave through her bedroom door to go fetch much needed items. Her wallowing time didn't allow for anything but bathroom breaks, and not drinking any liquids meant that wallowing could last a lot longer.

Her soft pillow swallowed her head as she laid back, a new wave of tears coming forward. She had royally screwed up what was possibly the best thing to ever happen to her. Luke made her happier than anyone else had before Rory and now he was gone.

All the coffee, Danishes and donuts were no more, along with his love. She had pushed him and now he wasn't going to be around anymore in her life or possibly Rory's too. Now she had messed up times two.

As crying usually does, Lorelai started to feel a little sleepy and her eyes felt as if they weighed over ten pounds each. She blinked repeatedly to keep awake, trying to stop herself from having a horrid nightmare.

Lorelai closed her eyes, promising not to fall asleep, but just to let them rest. Everyone knows that this doesn't work when you're tired. Before she knew it, sleep had consumed her.

_Dream Sequence_

Noise filled the halls of the new Dragonfly Inn as friends and family ate their dinners. Luke had barely touched his food and was still enduring the never-ending tales of Miss. Patty and Babette.

Lorelai walked over and talked to them, asking them about their experience so far. Nothing but nice comments swarmed out of their mouths. She thanked them and walked off with a smile. Luke watched her as she left, smirking to himself at how she had touched his shoulder sweetly.

"Oh Luke, just tell her how you feel and get it over with," Miss. Patty laughed. "What do you mean," Luke asked suspiciously. Babette sighed and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, where only moments ago Lorelai's hand was.

"We both know you like her so just let her know," She informed him drunkenly. "I don't like Lorelai," Luke scoffed. He pushed out his chair muttering that they were mental and then left in the same direction as Lorelai.

Lorelai entered the main hall and met Rory just coming back with Dean. "Hey you two," She greeted. "Did you get the music?" Rory nodded and held out a bag. "Yeah, I raided your room too, so nothing should be missing," She smiled greedily. Lorelai stuck out her tongue and took the bag from her.

She watched Rory and Dean walk off until they were back into the dining area and then Lorelai went to put on some better music. She randomly stuck her hand into the back and pushed around until she grabbed a random c.d. It was a burned disc, and had no indication what songs were on it, but Lorelai put it in anyway. The c.d. indicated it was inside and she pressed play, hoping that something good would come out. Non0lyrical songs come out and Lorelai smiled, thanking Rory for grabbing this particular disc.

Luke walked into the main hall and looked around. The music wafted throughout the Inn and he noticed Lorelai behind the front counter messing with the stereo. Luke casually walked up to the front desk and rested his chin on his hands.

Lorelai popped her head back up and shrieked. "God Luke," She breathed heavily. Luke chuckled and stood up properly to match Lorelai's height. "Are you having fun?" She asked, calmed down a little. "Yeah, It's a great place you have here," He complimented.

Lorelai smiled at him and walked around the counter to stand next to him. Either he's grown or she wasn't wearing tall enough shoes again. Luke seemed to notice the minor height difference too and smirked.

Lorelai made a face and got up on her toes. Knowing that she couldn't keep it up for long, Luke took a few steps away from her and Lorelai followed, stumbling a little, but managing to stay up. He took four more steps back and she followed him, falling on the last step.

Luke caught her as she fell forward and landed against his chest. Like all good romance stories, Lorelai looked up into his eyes and blushed. Luke too turned a light shade of red as he placed her back on her legs again.

"Thanks," She said flustered. "No problem," he responded with a cough. They awkwardly stood in front of each other before Rory came around the corner. "Mom, Sookie needs to see you," She reported before dodging back around he corner. They both cleared their throats and Lorelai slipped out of the room with a sorry smile. Luke watched her leave and decided to go back to the rest of the guests.

It had been about an hour since Luke had seen Lorelai unoccupied. Right now he was playing chess with Babette and she was winning. Lorelai strolled over, still nervous about being next to Luke again, but she pushed it back.

She once again placed a caring hand on Luke's shoulder as she talked to Babette about her beating Luke. She laughed and then went away to take care of some business. Babette nudged Luke and wiggled her eyebrows. He sighed and got up from the table, letting her immediately go join Patty at another table.

Lorelai walked to the front door, where an uninvited guest had showed up. "Jason, go away," She warned him. Jason stepped inside and tried to take Lorelai in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"I already told you that we were done Jason, so just leave me alone now," She said again. "Look, I know that I messed up royally, but I still want to be with you Lorelai Gilmore," He explained. Luke walked up behind Lorelai and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lorelai turned around and her eyes widened in shock. "Luke, this isn't what it looks like. Jason was just leaving," her voice was stern as she turned back around to her ex. "Hi, I'm Jason, Lorelai's boyfriend," He greeted Luke. Luke pushed Lorelai behind him and shook Jason's hand suspiciously.

"You're not my boyfriend Jason. We're over," Lorelai said from behind Luke. Her hands were resting on his left arm as she peered around his shoulder. The two guys just locked eyes menacingly at each other as Lorelai stood frozen.

"Mom?" Rory called out. Lorelai looked around for her daughter and saw her standing at the base of the stairs. Luke turned his head and looked back too. Jason coughed and stepped out onto the porch.

"Is everything alright honey?" Lorelai asked walking to her. Luke stayed near the door, watching the two girls discuss what was happening by the stairs. Jason stayed outside on the porch as he started to get the idea of the fact that he wasn't want. (_He was never wanted_.)

"I'm fine but what's Jason doing here?" Rory asked with concern. Lorelai sighed. "He wants to make up with me," She painfully smiled. Rory was surprised and it showed.

"Is that a good thing?" She wondered. Lorelai shook her head and grinned. Rory made a confused face and glanced back at Luke, who was watching them with a strong intensity.

Rory looked from Luke to her mother repeatedly and Lorelai nodded. "I can't really explain it, but I do know that something is going to happen tonight," She smiled. Rory followed suite and grinned happily, before turning to walk back upstairs where everyone else was sleeping.

Lorelai turned back to Luke and was confused. "Wha?" She questioned, pointing to where Jason had been. Luke turned around to find an empty doorway. "I guess he got the idea," He said with a hint of glee.

Lorelai smirked as she slowly walked up to Luke and kissed him. He was frozen in place at what had suddenly happened. He double blinked and returned Lorelai's kiss, pulling her closer. She folded her arms up and wrapped them around Luke's neck, holding on as to not fall down from shock.

Rory watched from the top steps at the first kiss, before walking off the rest of the way to her room. Lorelai pulled back from Luke with wide eyes. She quickly screamed bloody murder at the sudden change of events.


	2. End

**Last Chapter:** She quickly screamed bloody murder at the sudden change of events.

**Default:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created.

"WHOA," Lorelai screamed loudly. She took a leap backwards as she wiped at her eyes to rid herself of these visions. Everything around her had changed. She wasn't in the Dragonfly Inn anymore, but in a neater version of her house with pictures of an older her hung on the walls.

She turned around and knocked into a sturdy object. Her breathing became shallow and she reached her hand up to wipe at her teary eyes. Standing before her was an older man in his early fifties wearing a backwards baseball cap.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked tentatively. She reached out a hand to poke his shoulder, which was as solid as everything else. "Why are you poking me Lorelai?" Luke asked with a laugh. Tears streamed down her face and Lorelai cupped his cheek with her palm.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Luke put his hand over hears and then felt her forehead. "You're hot, let's go lay down for a while," He said leading her to the stairs. Lorelai allowed herself to be led to her bed by the man whom had changed so much.

Her bedroom was moderately the same, with the exception of a new dresser, desk-like-thingy and sheets for her bed. Luke pulled back the covers for her and Lorelai slipped under, hoping that once she fell asleep she'd wake up from all of this. He pulled the covers back up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gently.

Luke walked over to the other side and sat down at the end of the bed. Lorelai watched him take off his shoes and massage his feet with care. In his older age, pain must have found him and made his life harder.

Her heart started to dully ache at how fast everything had changed in less than a minute and she sniffed to stop the new wave of tears. Luke noticed and decided to cheer her up.

"I have some good news," he said excited. Lorelai turned to look at him and smiled slightly. "What?" She choked. "Well, Rachel and I got a divorce so there will be no more fighting for you to listen to," He informed her. Lorelai was stunned.

Luke had married Rachel? Lorelai was frozen as she stared at Luke's face. There was a crease in his forehead that she guessed was from wearing that baseball cap all the time and it pushing down some skin over the years.

"Wow, Luke, that's great," She faked her enthusiasm and put on a pained smile. He waved a hand to brush off the subject. Instantly a thought swam into Lorelai's head. 'When did they break up? Or had they even gotten together?' She was almost afraid to ask it.

"Luke, ha, umm, if you don't mind. I can't seem to remember how we broke up?" She asked timidly. Lorelai tried to force herself to remember something, but nothing came to her.

Luke straitened up and his face saddened. Lorelai started to feel a bit guilty, but she had to know if anything had happened after that night they kissed.

"Well, I think it was because he came back into town and you got worried…" As Luke explained what happened, Lorelai slowly started to remember and images swam back into her head exactly as he told them.

_(Remembrance)_

It wasn't a particularly nice day, but the sun was shining enough to be called one. Luke's was preparing to close for the evening, but someone was distracting him. He had thought of way to tell her what had happened yesterday, but he hadn't thought of anyway to break it lightly.

Lorelai swung her feet back and forth as she sat on her usual stool, sipping an unusually disappointing cup of coffee. She had learned that when Luke's coffee wasn't making her hairs stand on end from joy, something was bothering him. Luke came out from the kitchen and handed Lorelai a warm Danish and a smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting a hand on his arm and he leaned over the counter. "What? Nothing's wrong?" He defended himself, pushing off the counter and instead leaned against the back counter averting her eyes.

Lorelai placed her coffee mug back down and was about to say something when the door to Luke's opened. She turned her head back and froze. The last person she expected to see walk through those doors was now letting the door close behind him.

Lorelai was basically gaping at the guy walking across the diner. She watched him walk back to where the stairs were and disappear behind the curtain, before she turned her gaze back to Luke. He wasn't looking at her and was instead looking out the window at nothing particular.

"Just a wild guess, but is Jess back in town?" She angrily asked getting off her stool with a stamp. Luke knew it was wrong to allow Jess to move back in with him, but he had needed him. There was hope left in Jess that Luke couldn't see burnt out in New York.

"He needs me Lorelai, and I believe that he's changed," Luke explained to her, his own voice raised considerably. Lorelai stood there with a betrayed expression that froze Luke in his spot.

"When did he get back?" She asked quieter, but still sternly. Luke sighed and looked away briefly before looking back into her eyes. He pushed off from the counter and walked around, where he pulled down a chair from a table and sat on it.

"Tuesday," He answered her. The betrayed expression greatened as Lorelai took in this information. "It's Friday Luke," She reminded him. "You've had him here for nearly three days and I'm just finding out now?" She shouted.

Luke pushed the chair out form under him and took a step closer to Lorelai. "I didn't want to worry you about him being back in town. Since you didn't know he was here until today that means he was doing a good job about sneaking around," Luke argued.

The door to the diner jingled as Lorelai exited. She really didn't know why Luke had lied to her. He had always told her everything, she prided their relationship on honesty, and now a very important topic had brutally brought them down.

_(Dream)_

"That was how it started," The older Luke said as he continued to sit on the edge of Lorelai's bed. "I don't get how we could have broken up over a small argument like that," Lorelai whispered, slightly confused. Luke looked up at her face and smiled sadly.

"It wasn't just that Lorelai," He said. "What else happened?" She asked quickly. Luke sighed and looked at her nightstand, where a photograph of her, Christopher and Rory were all standing in the park when Rory was 10. Christopher was pushing her on the swings with one hand while he held Lorelai's in the other. Sookie had taken it for them after she set up the picnic.

Lorelai followed his gaze and saw the picture. She faintly smiled and reached over to turn down the picture. "What happened?" She asked again. Luke breathed in deeply and nodded towards the photograph.

"He happened," He said. "Who? Christopher?" Lorelai wondered. Luke shook his head. "I came to find you after that argument and I found you," Luke paused and glanced into Lorelai's eyes. She stared back with such intensity he didn't really want to go on.

"I found you two making out in your front lawn and when I tried to find out what was going on he kept talking about how you two where now and I was then," Luke painfully finished, drawing his attention elsewhere. Lorelai's face fell further than she thought it could ever fall.

Chris was the cause of the break up between her and her perfect man? She would so get him for that later when she woke up, because Lorelai had picked up now that she was dreaming and it was more of a nightmare.

Luke got off the bed and walked around and sat in a chair next to the side of the bed Lorelai was on. "Luke, I didn't love Christopher and I didn't want to be with him," She tried to explain. Luke look confused.

"If you never wanted to be with him then why were you married to him for 10 years?" He asked. Lorelai was shocked. She had actually married Christopher instead of Luke? Was she happy with him and why wasn't he here now? Lorelai really wished she would remember this chunk of her life.

"What happened?" She quietly asked. Luke wasn't looking happy. "I don't really know why you keep asking me these things Lorelai. I can understand you asking me about Jess, but you just got divorced six months ago and you're telling me you don't remember what happened," he huffed.

She sat there watching his face with it's angered expression and wondered why he was here now, with her, the woman who left him for her daughter's father. In the gap of ten years, he too had married; she knew this because his ring finger had the faint impression of a ring mark.

"Well, I guess if we're both single and still want to date, we should," She thought aloud. Luke was silent and gently put his hand over hers, a quiet gesture that he was okay with that.

Lorelai looked up at Luke's lack of hair under his hat and wondered if she could be all in after this large gap of time they were apart that she couldn't remember. Would he ask her things on a regular basis about stuff ten years ago or eleven years ago that she never remembered, and then one day get fed up because she didn't know anything?

Her thoughts settled when she noticed that Luke was slowly moving face closer to hers. Obviously by how calm he was they had kissed earlier before she became this Lorelai. She leaned in towards his face, wondering if he tasted different than the last time they kissed or if he was different in any other way now.

They touched lips and Lorelai was frozen. Luke wasn't moving either, and she noticed that he certainly wasn't as shy as the first kiss she had shared with him that must've been just yesterday. She felt like she was pressing her luck and that Luke would know it wasn't the real her eventually.

"Mom," Someone called out. Lorelai broke away from Luke and looked around. He seemed confused. "I'm in my room," She called out loudly. "Who're you talking to Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"She must be asleep?" Another voice called out. "No, I'm not asleep. I'm in my room with Luke," She yelled out again. Lorelai's eyes started to feel sore and her nose became all stuffy as she yelled out again where she was.

"Maybe we should leave and let her rest some more," The first voice called out. "I'm here, just come up stairs and you'll see me," Lorelai said. Luke watched her with wide eyes as she yelled out to a voice he couldn't hear. "Lorelai?" He asked quietly. She looked his way and smiled faintly. "Bye Luke," She whispered.


	3. Reality

**Last Chapter:** She looked his way and smiled faintly. "Bye Luke," She whispered.

**Default:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created.

"Hey you slept," Rory smiled and she sat at the edge of her Mother's bed. Lane was sitting in the same chair that Luke had occupied just seconds ago and she looked guilty. "Maybe I should leave, let you two be alone," She said getting up off the chair. Lorelai waved her off as Rory said goodbye. They sat there on the bed just staring at each other.

"What'd you dream about?" Rory asked, noting her mother's worried expression. She lay down beside Lorelai on her side and watched her as she explained her beginning and end dream. After Lorelai had told her everything, Rory rubbed her mother's arm, trying to comfort her.

"I want an end with Luke, but I don't know if he'll let me make it up to him," Lorelai sniffed. "Well, if it doesn't work out you'll always have dad," Rory smiled, but stopped when her mother looked hurt. "Right, not the time for jokes."

Lorelai rolled onto her back and sighed. "Maybe that was how my life is going to be from now on," She said more to herself than Rory. "Mom that's not true," Rory argued. "Luke will come around and realize what a lose he just had."

Lorelai smiled weakly at her daughter and pulled her feet out of the covers and got off the bed. Rory watched her walk over the mirror and brush her ratted hair back in to a ponytail. "I guess I can't mope around anymore huh? I got to go back to work eventually," Lorelai said quietly. Rory knew better than to argue with her mother about something when she was upset.

Deep down Lorelai knew she wasn't ready to face Luke again, but she knew that in this community everyone would be talking to her or him about it and be choosing sides.

"By the way," Rory started, "Taylor was handing out ribbons, blue and pink, that showed which sides the towns people were on. I managed to get the box from him, but most people already had them."

Lorelai felt weak when Rory told her this and she grasped the desk as she lowered herself into a chair. "Are you okay?" Rory asked worriedly. "I'm just not so sure I want to leave yet?" She answered. Rory nodded and stood up and gave her mom a hug.

"You'll be okay soon. I know Luke is slapping himself for doing this," She comforted. Lorelai smirked and shook her head playfully. "Funny mental image," Rory added as an after thought, pulling away and walking out of the room. Lorelai watched her and then turned to look out the window. Babette was watering her lawn and talking to her lawn gnomes.

Time passed and Rory returned to find her mother standing in front of the closet with a purple sweater in her hand, examining it. "It'll be pretty," She commented. Lorelai nodded and slipped it over her shoulders, then stepped back to look at herself in the mirror.

"It is nice," She murmured, turning around to see her backside. "It's sorta stretched out in the back," She trailed off preparing to take the sweater off. Rory stopped her and smiled painfully. "Mom, it looks fine. Stop doubting yourself," She said softly. Lorelai sniffed.

She put an arm around her mother's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Lorelai held on to her daughter, afraid her lifeline would leave her. She pulled back and brushed away the lingering tears in her eyes.

"You look nice," Lorelai noticed, stepping back to take in the scene. "Yeah, I was thinking we could go out for dinner," She offered, taking the hanger from her mother's hand and placing it on the bed. Lorelai grimaced, but put on a pained smile.

"Sure kid, we can go out for a bite, if you're hungry," Lorelai caved. Rory grabbed her stomach. "I'm starving," She growled. Lorelai shook her head and smiled.

"Starving is the last thing you want to be. Don't mock those that are," she joked. Rory laughed and looped her elbow with Lorelai's. Together they walked out of the house and to the jeep and Rory sat in the driver's seat.

Rory parked outside of Weston's Bakery and got out, while Lorelai did the same onto the curb. They walked inside, where Rory ordered a hamburger and fries, which she shared with her mom.

They sat at their table, and Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling of being judged. She walked inside and noted that there were four people in the back that she wasn't very familiar with wearing blue ribbons. Instantly, she hated them for not giving her a chance.

"Try not to look at them," Rory said, seeing her mother staring intently at the men in the back. Lorelai sighed and took a bite out of a French fry, "I'm not that hungry," she moaned, taking a sip of her coffee. Rory nodded and pulled out a doggy bag from her purse.

"I asked for one in advance," She smiled. Lorelai chuckled and finished her coffee, grimacing at the chalky after taste. Rory packed the last half of her burger and the pile of fries left over, and then followed her mother outside.

Lorelai reached for the door handle to her side of the jeep, but stopped when she saw a figure cross the street two blocks down. It crossed the area of the gazebo and walked straight into Luke's Diner. Rory tried to look at what her mom was staring at.

"I'll be right back, stay here," Lorelai ordered, walking off after the figure. Rory watched her walk off cautiously, then got in the car and called Logan. (I don't like him…grr.) She smiled as he answered the phone with the favorite nickname, "Ace."

Lorelai stepped up onto the curb and tried to see inside the dark diner. (Note: It's late at night!) She faintly noticed chairs stacked on tables and an outline standing behind the counter, head in his hands. Lorelai walked to the door and opened it, wincing at the sound the bell made.

"Hey Luke," She greeted. He looked up, slightly shocked, and smiled at her. "Hey, can I get you some coffee?" He asked kindly. Lorelai nodded softly and took a seat at the bar. She watched him busy himself with the coffee machine and shuddered at the remembrance of her dream.

Images of their first kiss popped up into her mind. Luke turned around and looked at her face and she stared back in to his, a faint picture of an older Luke swimming in her head. She shook her head to rid herself of her dream.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked, turning around to get the coffee. "Just tired, a little coffee soon would be wonderful," She said. A cup was placed in front of her and Lorelai took a sip and sighed. She took three gulps then placed the cup back on the counter. She turned her attention to Luke, who had watched her drink hungrily from her mug.

"I need to talk to you," She said, getting up from her stool. Luke straightened and responded. "I already told you Lorelai, I need…" She cut him off. "I know you need time Luke, but I want a middle." His face etched in confusion.

"What?" He asked, placing his hands on the counter. Lorelai looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze, while she regained her confidence. "Sookie told me a story and then I had a dream about us, and we didn't have a middle. We had a beginning and an end, but there wasn't a middle Luke. I deserve my middle," She huffed.

He stared at her, dumbstruck while she rubbed her nose, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to flood. Her throat was sore as she ordered herself not to cry in front of Luke. She had to seem strong so he would take her seriously. She wasn't the only hurt on in this decision, but she didn't want to be the girl that cried all the time.

"I don't know what to say Lorelai. I can't promise you a middle," He sighed, pulling himself off the counter and shoving his hands in his pockets. Lorelai watched him stand up and she became aware of the fact that this wasn't an ordinary conversation and she was talking like it was.

"Luke," She said more calmly. "I just came to tell you that if it's okay with you, I would like, no love to have my middle." She paused and looked around awkwardly before finishing. "With you." Luke was frozen in his spot at the last addition.

She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, watching her face as she tried not to break down. Lorelai sighed and nodded before turning around to exit the diner. Luke bolted around the bar and grabbed her hand, making her turn around on the spot.

Her hands landed on his chest as he kissed her in the window. Luke dipped her backwards slightly as he deepened the kiss, making up for lost time. Lorelai moaned into his mouth and he felt happy that he could make her feel better.

Feeling his lungs about to burst, Luke broke off and smirked dizzily at Lorelai. She smiled back and locked her arms around him neck. "Does this mean?" She paused. Luke nodded. "I'll give you your middle." He answered before claiming her lips again in a gentler kiss.


	4. Middle

**Last Chapter:** "I'll give you your middle." He answered before claiming her lips again in a gentler kiss.

**Default:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the names that the brilliant Amy Sherman created.

Lorelai twirled as a white dress followed her. She stopped and stared at herself in the mirror happily. Rory's image was behind her in a lavender gown holding a jumble of flowers. Her smile matched her mom's. A knock on the door brought them out of their dream like state and Lorelai allowed the mystery person to enter.

Her father walked through the doors was stopped in his tracks. He looked his daughter over and how stunning she looked, with her hair pulled up into a bun, and her dress flowing around her like an angel. He cleared his throat before talking.

"You look beautiful," Richard said with a shaky voice. "Thanks dad," Lorelai responded happily. She walked over and gave him a hug. Another door on the other side of the room opened and Sookie walked in wearing a matching purple gown. She paused and gaped at Lorelai.

"I never thought this day would come," She sniffled jokingly. Lorelai chuckled and stuck out her tongue. "Well, it's here baby and this is going to last forever," She shouted happily. Joyful laughter filled the room as Emily entered the room.

A gasp of breath was heard and Emily covered her mouth to calm her breathing. Richard walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder as Emily put her head into his chest. "Richard, our baby is getting married," She said, her words muffled by his tux. He nodded proudly and tightened his grip around his wife.

"We need to get started. Luke is probably freaking out down there," Rory announced, taking her place at the door. Emily gave a quick hug to Lorelai before slipping back out. Sookie got into line behind Rory. Lorelai looped her elbow with her father's and stood behind them.

The door opened and the bride's melody wafted through the tall ceilings as her two best friends walked out down the aisle. She held her breath as her father nudged her forward to begin their walk.

Lorelai took slow, agonizing steps to the soft beat of the music. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, thinking ahead of the great time to come. (Fast Forward)

Lorelai walked down a long green hallway, glancing at the pictures on the wall. A happy life, well lived, was on display for the whole world to see. She reached the end and took in the scene of the kitchen.

Luke stood next to the stove, stirring a pot of boiling chocolate. Lorelai took a deep breath, capturing the scent in her nostrils, as she waltzed up behind him. Her steps were swift and quiet.

Luke seemed to now that she was behind him and he twisted his head to receive a kiss. She moaned and pulled back, licking her lips. "Stop tasting the chocolate," she laughed.

He smirked at her and dipped his finger into the pot. He held it out for her to lick, which she did happily. "Mmm," She groaned, closing to her eyes to enjoy the sweet taste.

(Fast Forward)

Lorelai opened her eyes and was face to face with two large blue orbs. "Peek-a-boo," She said with a happy face. A gurgle replied her and two small fists reached out to grab at her hair. "Ouch," Lorelai voiced, getting the attention of another blue-eyed person.

Rory quickly walked over and pick up her daughter. "Lori, it's not nice to pull people's hair," She scolded sweetly. The baby smiled, not knowing what was going on. Lorelai stood up and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"She's beautiful," She mom said. "Just like me," Rory joked. Lorelai laughed and lead her daughter into the den, where Luke was sitting with a tall, brown haired man. "Hey," Rory greeted, kissing the man briefly.

"I'll hold Lorelai," He offered, reaching out for the baby. Rory handed her daughter over and smiled at how tenderly her husband held their child. Luke and Lorelai watched from the couch as the delicate scene in front of them. She sighed and leaned against her husband lovingly.

"This is a great way to end," Luke said. Lorelai turned her neck upward and kissed the side of his mouth softly. "It's not the end, it's just the sequel," Lorelai joked. Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around her upper torso. She relaxed in his grip


End file.
